


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad movies, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Comeplay, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Don’t get it twisted, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, I don’t like the song, I’m Jewish tho, Jewish Richie Tozier, Love Bites, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, One Off, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Gestures, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snow Storm, Spit As Lube, Stanley Uris Lives, Surprises, but I like the title, its real cutey cute shit, look I know baby it’s cold outside is super assaulty, mentioned past mental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: When a surprise snowstorm traps Richie and Eddie at home on Christmas, they made the best of a bad situation.An excerpt from this work:“But we can still have a good time here, just you and me.” Richie dragged his teeth over Eddie earlobe. “Hm?” He squeezed his waist tightly in his hands. “Stay here and spend Christmas with your favorite Jew.”“Stan can’t make it here, Richie, it’s too dangerous.”“Shitass,” Richie chomped onto Eddie’s shoulder, snickering to himself. “We can lay on the couch and watch Christmas movies, baby. It’ll be great.”As Eddie went to answer, a loud click! rang through the house, immediately followed by all of the lights turning off. Eddie scoffed and glared up at the ceiling lamp, hoping his White-Hot Christmas Rage would scare the power into flicking back on. Instead, it stayed dark.“Or, y’know.” Richie shrugged. “Stay inside and try not to freeze to death.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all over the last couple of days just for some fun. Tbh I wrote most of this baked so if there’s some spelling errors or you think it sucks then that’s probably why. I’ll come back and fix any spelling shit tomorrow tho, so no big. Happy holidays to all of y’all. I hope 2021 is better for everyone.

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Eddie frowned out the living room window, watching the snow pile up onto the front lawn. “I’ve never seen it snow so much in California.” 

“Mm,” Richie hummed from the couch, still just wrapping the stupid potato clock kit he’d gotten for Ben for Christmas. “Maybe it’s the apocalypse.” 

“You don’t have to be an asshole,”

“I think you know that’s not true,” 

Eddie sighed, scowling as a little Kia Soul slipped and slid all over the street in front of their house. “I left New York to get away from this bullcrap. I wanted to have a nice first Christmas with you.” 

Richie exhaled softly, tying a blue ribbon around Ben’s gift. “I’m sorry, honey.” He smiled sympathetically. “Maybe it’ll clear up.” 

“Maybe we should just go.” Eddie shrugged. “Bill and Mike’s house isn’t that far away. We could take the pickup.” 

“Baby, we’ll die out there.” Richie gestured broadly to the bay window. “We don’t even have snow tires.”

“Which is why I said we should take the pickup,”

“It isn’t safe, Eddie.” Richie insisted. “It’s like a fucking Nor’Easter or something.” 

“A Nor’Easter?” Eddie raised his eyebrows. Richie nodded. “A north eastern snowstorm? Here? In California? On the west coast?” 

“Christ, Eds, why are you busting my balls?” Richie scowled at him. 

Eddie sighed, shaking his head and glancing back outside. “I’m sorry. I just—” He shrugged. “I really wanted to see everyone.”

Richie chewed his bottom lip. “Yeah.” He nodded. “I did too.” He tossed Ben’s new potato clock onto the couch with the pile of other gifts for the Losers. “But we can’t go out like this.” Both of their phones buzzed on the coffee table. “And I bet that’s Billy telling us not to come. It’s not safe, Eds.” He pushed himself up and crossed the room to wrap Eddie up in a hug. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, kissing the back of Eddie’s neck softly. 

“Me too,” Eddie leaned his head back on Richie’s shoulder. 

“But we can still have a good time here, just you and me.” Richie dragged his teeth over Eddie earlobe. “Hm?” He squeezed his waist tightly in his hands. “Stay here and spend Christmas with your favorite Jew.” 

“Stan can’t make it here, Richie, it’s too dangerous.” 

“Shitass,” Richie chomped onto Eddie’s shoulder, snickering to himself. “We can lay on the couch and watch Christmas movies, baby. It’ll be great.” 

As Eddie went to answer, a loud  _click_! rang through the house, immediately followed by all of the lights turning off. Eddie scoffed and glared up at the ceiling lamp, hoping his White-Hot Christmas Rage would scare the power into flicking back on. Instead, it stayed dark. 

“Or, y’know.” Richie shrugged. “Stay inside and try not to freeze to death.” 

Eddie shook his head, unclamping Richie’s hands from his hips. “I need to go check on the generator.” 

“Baby, you’ll freeze out there.” Richie protested. 

“There must be something wrong with it, otherwise it would’ve come on.” 

“It’s up to your knees out there,” 

“You do know that song is super rapey, right?”

Richie frowned. “I like that song,” 

“I’m gonna put on my hiking boots and go out to the shed.” Eddie turned and walked into the main entryway, pulling on his winter coat and grabbing their emergency flashlight from the little end table next to the door. 

“You absolutely are _not_.” Richie followed on Eddie heels, stopping in the living room doorway and crossing his arms over his chest. “Eddie, going a few hours without lights isn’t a huge deal.” 

“The heat shut off with the lights.” Eddie told him. 

“Eds, seriously.” Richie placed his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Please, please don’t go outside.” His lower lip wobbled, and Eddie hated that. He hated upsetting Richie. It made him feel like shit when Richie cried. And not in a manipulative way, like when Myra would cry to get Eddie to do what she wanted, but in an empathetic way, because he loved Richie with all of his heart and never wanted to see him upset. “Please.” Eddie could see Richie’s eyes begin to well up. 

He sighed, setting the flashlight back down on the table and shrugging out of his coat. “Alright.” He grumbled. “Fine.” 

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you, sweetheart.” Richie blinked his wide eyes, taking Eddie’s hand in his. “I don’t—” He shook his head. “I don’t think I could take that.” 

And even as Richie said it, the scar on Eddie’s chest throbbed. “Hey,” Eddie stepped forward, wrapping his hands around Richie’s biceps. “I’m here, Rich.” 

“I’m sorry,” Richie laughed shakily, pushing his glasses up so he could wipe at his eyes. “I wasn’t trying to, like, guilt you or anything—”

“I didn’t feel like that.” Eddie assured him, pulling Richie into a proper hug, burying his face in his chest. 

“I love you,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s hair. 

“I love you too,” 

***

As the storm continued to rage outside, Richie began collecting all of the candles in the house while Eddie updated the Losers groupchat to let them know they were safe at home, and they were staying put. 

“I grabbed my laptop,” Richie came stumbling back into the living room, blanket draped over his shoulders, laptop tucked under his arm, and cradling just a whole shitload of candles close to his chest, glass jars and metal tins clacking together as he made his way to Eddie. 

“Jesus, Richie, don’t drop any of those.” Eddie tossed his phone onto the coffee table and stood quickly, scooping some of the candles out of Richie’s arms and dropping them onto the couch. 

“I totally had that.” Richie shrugged him off, setting his laptop next to Eddie’s phone and throwing the blanket onto the couch. “How are the Losers?” 

“All safe,” Eddie shoved his hands into his pockets. “Ben and Bev are stuck at Bill and Mike’s, but they’re safe, and the Blum-Urises never even made it out the door. Stan refused to let Patty get in the car in her condition.” 

“He’s gonna be a great dad,” Richie smiled. 

“You’re gonna be a great godfather.” Eddie leaned up to kiss Richie’s chin. 

“You’ll be the first husband.” 

“We aren’t married, dickhead.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “And I said  godfather, not  president .”

“Six of one, half dozen of the other.” Richie shrugged, collapsing backwards onto the couch. “Let’s what a movie, baby.” He tossed the blanket over his shoulders and patted his thighs, encouraging Eddie to join him. “I’ve got a whole hard drive full of terrible Christmas movies and a bottle of wine that Wentworth mailed me on the first night.” 

“Bad how?” Eddie asked, settling onto Richie’s lap and pulling Richie’s computer closer to them. 

“ _Unaccompanied Minors_ bad.  _Four Christmases_ bad.” Richie leaned forward to begin scrolling through his movies, stopping to kiss Eddie’s shoulder as he went by. 

“Oh yikes,” Eddie laughed, wrapping the blanket around them and snuggling in as Richie queued up  _A Madea Christmas._

*** 

Eddie absolutely hated Tyler Perry movies, anything Madea especially, because Myra loved them and would watch them constantly, but Eddie liked watching anything with Richie, especially things that made him laugh, so he simply powered through the shitty movie and listened to Richie’s laughs echo through his ribcage, pressed against Eddie’s back. 

And it wasn’t like he was watching the movie anyway. He was distracted. Distracted because he was seated directly in Richie’s lap, settled right over his cock, and Eddie knew that he’d be able to distract Richie from the movie easily enough, so he started shifting around, wiggling and grinding in a small circle in Richie’s lap. 

If Richie noticed at first, he didn’t say anything. He just kept snickering at the stupid jokes, leaned back against the couch cushions, hands resting on Eddie’s hips. 

He started to get harder as Eddie kept moving, sliding back and forth, dragging his ass over Richie’s cock again and again all while Tyler Perry flailed around the screen in a dress and heels. 

“Eds,” Richie said softly, about 45 minutes into the film. 

“Hm?” Eddie feigned innocence, although after teasing Richie for so long he was fully hard too, straining against the fly of his jeans and throbbing with need. 

“Keep doing that,” Richie mumbled, gently pushing the blanket off of them so he could properly lean forward, propping his chin up on Eddie’s shoulder and reaching around to stroke over the bulge in his pants. 

“You feel good,” Eddie told him, closing his eyes and tipping his head to the side, allowing Richie to latch onto his neck, just above the collar of his nice Christmas sweater. “Rich.” He whimpered. 

“Mm, baby, you’re so hard for me.” Richie whispered, wriggling his fingers into the waistband of Eddie’s pants. 

“Richie,” Eddie gripped the fabric of Richie’s sweatpants between his fingers, rocking his hips back in forth as Richie wrapped his fingers around Eddie’s erection. “We should move to the bedroom.” Eddie went to stand up, frowning when Richie held him in place by his hips. “Rich—”

“Eds, there’s a fucking blizzard outside.” Richie said softly, not bothering to elaborate. He knew that Eddie was paranoid about people possibly seeing them. He hated paparazzi, especially when they invaded his privacy, and less than a month ago Beverly and Ben had been papped in their own front yard, from inside a gated community, so Eddie didn’t want to take any chances. 

But at the same time, he knew Richie was right. Even if someone got into their Fancy Private McNeighborhood, there’s no way they’d still be outside, or able to look through the windows in the sheets of falling snow. As far as Eddie was concerned, they were safe, so he just lifted his hips up a little to wiggle his pants down to his knees, and settle back onto Richie’s lap, grinding over his hard cock still trapped in his pants. 

“Sit up,” Richie panted, pushing at Eddie’s back, hips jerking against his ass as her struggled to free himself from the elastic prison that was the drawstring on his pants. 

He spit into his hand, still holding Eddie up with a tight grip on the back of his sweater, and wrapped his hand around his erection, spreading the wetness from his hand down the shaft and back up to the head. 

“Here, come back down.” He helped lower Eddie back down, guiding him slowly, until he was sitting just how he wanted, Richie’s dick slid directly between his cheeks, the head rubbing over his hole. 

“Oh god, Rich.” Eddie whimpered. 

“That feel good?” Richie still had Eddie’s shirt balled up in his fist as he began to move, holding him firmly in place as he humped at him, occasionally re-spitting in his hand to add to the wetness gathering around Eddie’s hole. 

“God, yes.” Eddie jerked his hips, mirroring Richie’s movements, crying out when the tip of Richie’s cock caught on his hole. “Fuck.” 

Richie was working at every part of him, taking him apart piece by piece to he could put him back together. He thrusted up again and again, stroking over Eddie’s length with his free hand, and biting at his throat. 

“I love you,” Richie whispered, licking up the shell of Eddie’s ear. 

“I love you, Richie, Jesus.” Eddie gasped, hips stuttering forward as Richie squeezed his cock tightly in his hand. 

“I’m so fucking close, Eds, you feel so fucking good.” Richie dragged his teeth up the line of Eddie’s spine, from between his shoulder blades right up to his hairline. 

“Cum for me, baby.” Eddie dug his nails into the meat of Richie’s thigh, turning his head to the side to press his cheek to the side of Richie’s head. 

“I’m there, I’m— fuck.” Richie pulled Eddie down hard into his lap, sliding easily between his cheeks as he spread his orgasm around. 

Eddie whimpered, coming apart in Richie’s fist, spilling all over his hand and the blanket. “God, Richie.” Eddie leaned heavily against Richie’s chest, trying hard to steady his breathing as he rode through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Richie’s spent cock slowly throbbing beneath him. 

“Oh my god,” Richie sighed, sliding Eddie off his lap and spooning up behind him. “How is this movie still on?”

“Right?” Eddie snorted, glancing at the screen. “Should we just turn it off?”

“What are you, an asshole?” Richie slapped Eddie’s chest. “We need to know how it ends? Will Madea get her family back?”

“Is that really the plot?” Eddie asked.

“What am I? The director?” 

“You’re such an idiot.” Eddie snorted. “I love you though.” He sighed softly. “I wish we’d been able to see the Losers.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Richie sighed, leaning over Eddie to feel around on the floor. “Billy was gonna help me with something big. Something important.” 

“You don’t say,” 

“Mhm,” Richie huffed softly, pulling his hand up and tucking it under Eddie’s head. He used his other hand to roll Eddie onto his back so they were looking at each other. “But this is good too.” He studied Eddie’s face for a second before smiling down at him. “I have something for you.” 

“Richie!” Eddie slapped his shoulder. “We said no gifts!”

“I know for a fact that you got me something, so don’t give me that shit.” Richie chuckled at him. “Close your eyes.” 

“For real?” Eddie raised his eyebrows. 

“It’s good, I promise.” Richie insisted. “C’mon, Eds.”

“Fine,” Eddie shut his eyes, still smiling at him. “If you put something in my mouth or put your fingers up my nose, I’m gonna be pissed.” 

“I’m not twelve.” Richie mumbled. He shifted around on the couch, pulling his hand out from underneath Eddie’s head. “Alright, open ‘em.”

“You’re sure?” Eddie jabbed at Richie’s side softly. 

“Quit it, fucker.” Richie bumped his forehead into Eddie’s shoulder. “Open, Eds, for real.” 

When Eddie opened his eyes up it took a second for them to adjust to the darkness. When they did, he saw Richie, leaned back against the couch, holding a ring box out. 

“Shit, Rich—”

“Wait, let me say this.” Richie rushed to say. “Eddie, I’ve loved you since we were five, man. I’ve been waiting for you my whole life, and now that I have you, I just didn’t want to wait any longer.” He glanced down at the ring and then back up to Eddie. “I love you so much, Eddie. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes, of course, yes.” Eddie grabbed the sides of Richie’s face and pulled him into a kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth to try and make up for the distinct lack of kissing during the actual sex. “I love you.” 

“I love you so fucking much, Eddie.” Richie pressed his forehead to Eddie’s. “I always have.” 

Eddie nodded, wiping Richie’s tears away from him. “I love you right back, Rich.” Eddie assured him. “Merry Christmas, honey.” 

Richie leaned down and chomped onto Eddie’s cheekbone. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
